


Perfect Match

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bashert, Destiny, Endgame, F/F, Fate, I am Sanvers Trash, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, perfect match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Summary: Alex tries her luck at matchmaking company to find "true love." Will she be able to find her perfect match?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> I gathered you all to say that, Sanvers is the endgame. Enjoy!

  
***

"Maggie, have you seen my shirt?" Alex shouts from the bedroom, rummaging through her drawers, flipping every orange-colored shirt she sees in the basket, "Where---you're wearing my t-shirt" Alex points at her roommate, who was busy making coffee putting agave nectar on it.

"I borrowed it, silly. Coffee?"

"Yeah. Okay"

They settled to the dining table, and Alex keeps looking at Maggie, who was busy reading a CatCo magazine.

"You know, Alex. If you want to say something, say it," Maggie said and put down the magazine, "Don't worry. I'll take this to the laundry."

"Shut up. It's not that," Alex fidgeted and was biting her lip, "Remember, Rick?"

"Oh, yeah," Maggie groans at Alex, who shrugged at her reaction, "he asked you out?" the words caught up in Maggie's throat that she began to flip quickly through the magazine without absorbing anything.

"Yeah, something like that," Alex answered and tried to hide the blush on her face, but she was caught.

"You're cute," Maggie admits, and Alex playfully punched her shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"I...I know it's not right, this might be a dumb idea, but I want you to come with us...with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, Maggs but...with everything that happened between us and...you know...that thing...I want us to try our luck...I mean, you...I want to help you."

That thing. Maggie's admitted feelings to Alex bounced back because Alex doesn't feel the same way, and it would be weird to be dating her best friend/roommate who's known her since college.

Alex knew for so long, but she never confronted Maggie until Maggie kissed her during their heated argument over their bills to their shared apartment. Alex could have run away, but she puts it best to stay with Maggie and help her put away those feelings.

"I'm fine, I mean you can go with whoever you like, or you want without dragging me to save your ass the moment your date goes horrible" Alex was shocked, and she felt a pang of pain, but Maggie countered with a laugh, "You should have seen your face, babe."

"I..." Alex started, but she can't find the words to say, "Great. We'll pick you up after shift"

Maggie nodded and continued flipping through the magazine and pretended to read. Alex took a sip of her coffee and mocked the agave nectar Maggie put on it.

"Ugh. I still don't get why you put this in your coffee. Bye, Maggs. See you later."

"Yeah, see you."

After a few moments, the room busted open, and a woman was shaking her head in dismay at her with crossed arms.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?"

"Shut up, Lucy Lane. It's not something you have the courage to do every day" Maggie retreated, she puffed a breath and looked at the ceiling, "She doesn't like me...like that."

"Don't be a wuss. If I were you, I should kiss her right there and then and told her how I feel is not some just platonic love for a best friend. My god, Maggie, it's been two years since you both shake that thing off."

"Yeah, and it's been two years since she dumped me," Maggie said and offered her mug to Lucy, "coffee?"

"Nah. I had breakfast with Kara. Anyway, are you going?"

"Huh?"

"Duh, to Alex's date. You should top that Malverne. Oh my god, that sounded so wrong. I mean, you should outstand Malverne, so Alex can finally see you...you tiny little thing."

"I'm a bit taller than you," Maggie argued and let Lucy have her moment as her fairy godmother.

Sometimes, Lucy is a guardian...

"Oh, didn't know you've got company. I left my keys" Alex was staring at you two and was it just you, or you hear a bit of jealousy in her voice, "Hi, I'm Alex. Maggie's----"

"Bestfriend and roommate. I'm Lucy, Maggie's cousin," Lucy extended her hand and smiled at Alex. Sometimes a guardian, sometimes trouble.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I...I gotta go," the door slammed shut, and you both jumped to your feet at the loud sound of it.

"Boy, that is some jealousy I hear."

"Shut up, Luce"

"Okay"

***

Alex was nervous about her date with Rick. It's not exactly a date; Rick just asked her to accompany him to a place called Eros. But she did her best to look good.

Eros - the god of

"I thought Maggie was joining us?" Rick asked, "This place is awesome, by the way."

Alex lied. She wanted Maggie to come to test Rick's hypothesis on them.

"I said we'll pick her up after her shift. Why don't you tell me what exactly we are doing at a matchmaking company?"

Rick snickered and put her hands on your shoulders.

"Come on, Alex. You said you'd help me, and I will help you, too. Let's just go inside, shall we?"

Alex followed Rick inside the suspicious building and was met with a tall woman with auburn hair and secretary glasses that makes her look so hot. Alex shakes the thought off and focuses on what the woman was saying.

"Welcome to Eros. We wanted to name it Vauseman Finishing School, but my wife, Piper, says that's only for prison" Alex's eyes went wide at the revelation, and the woman laughed at her, "Don't be so shocked, honey. Pipes, let's get them to the testing room."

"Wait, what test?" Before she knows it, she was accompanied by a tall blonde woman, inside a room and locked the door. 

"Where's Rick? Hey, where is he?"

"Calm down, sweetie. He's with Alex"

"I'm Alex," she said, and the woman looked at her with shock and a cute pout, studying her, "My name's Alex," the blonde didn't answer and smiled widely at her.

"I'm Piper. The woman outside is my wife, her name's Alex, too," Piper stated while tapping on her tablet, "Tell me why you're here."

"Ugh, Rick invited me, and we're supposed to go with Maggie- my best friend/roommate, but she's still on her shift" Pipet stared at you with a knowing look and grin.

"Tell me about Maggie."

"What? Why? I thought you're supposed to find me a match?"

"Right. Okay, Alex. Take a deep breath and answer these questions truthfully" the lights went off, and Alex is lying on the bed with Piper by her side, jotting down notes of her answers.

"The last question," Alex groaned, it's the fifth question, and she doesn't know why she's answering them, but she promised Rick, that's why she's doing this, "are you in love with someone right now?"

"Okay, that's it. I'm out," Alex hurried away from the room, and she thought Piper's going to hold her down, but she let her go.

It's been five minutes, and Rick's not out yet. She's outside, walking back and forth, waiting, pondering Piper's question.

Is she in love with someone right now? She scoffed, is she? Alex took out her phone and left Rick a text that she's going to wait for him at a nearby coffee shop. 

Still thinking about the question, she walked to a nearby coffee shop and ordered her coffee...black.

"As soon as she sat down, her phone buzzed, and it was Maggie calling.

Maggs calling...

Hey

Hey, you. How's the date going?

It would be fun if you were here, tho. I left Rick and sent him a text that I was going to Jitters, and here I am.

Wait. What?

It's a long story.

I'll be there in 10.

The call ended before Alex could answer, and Maggie's waving at her, holding a tiramisu cake and her favorite coffee with agave nectar on it.

"That was fast," Alex said and offered the seat to Maggie, "I thought you're ot-ing?"

"I asked Sue to cover for me. Aren't you glad to see me, Danvers?"

"Of course, I am," I always am, Alex thought. She looked at Maggie, and she's flashing her dimpled smile at her, and the way her head tilts examining Alex's thoughts always make her knees go weak, "So," Alex started before her whole body becomes jelly, "We went to a matchmaking company...Eros, yeah...I know..I know it's funny, don't laugh at me."

Alex told Maggie about the events in Eros and how she left Rick with Alex and Piper, who owns the place that happens to be wife and wife.

"God, Maggie. They went to prison together."

"Ohh, TMI. I think what happened to them is just a manufactured idea that soulmates exist and that wherever they are, whenever it's time, fate always finds its way to reconnect them."

"Yeah, I guess so. Piper told me that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away," but Piper didn't. She just had this thought in her mind, and she just let it out for Maggie to hear.

"Yeah? So...with that last question," Maggie trailed off, Alex saw her flinched and focused on her coffee, "Are you in love with someone right now?"

"Maggie," Alex stared at her, and she wouldn't meet Alex's eyes. It's hurting her, and she hates to see the pain in Maggie's eyes, "Maggie...I---"

"There you are!" It was Rick and Alex couldn't take him enough for breaking the ice, "Hey, Maggie, Alex. I want you to meet someone."

They turned their head to a guy next to Rick, who wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Wow" was Maggie's reaction, and she gave a side-eye to Alex, which means 'explain later,' "What's his name?"

"Danny. His name is Danny, and we're a perfect match, Alex!" Rick happily said to Alex and hugged her, "thank you for coming with me. How about you? Where's your match?"

"Uh. About that...can I talk to you for a second?"

Alex and Rick went outside while Maggie was left with Danny, who took Alex's seat.

"She your girlfriend?" Danny asked. Maggie looked at the retreating form of Alex and sighed.

"Nope," she said, while popping the 'o,' "What about you and Rick?"

"Oh, great story."

Danny told Maggie the story with Eros. He found out a few weeks ago. Danny tried his luck at matchmaking the moment he heard it and eager to find his match. He was always outside, waiting for a call from Eros when they contacted him and found Rick- his match. Alex and Piper introduced them, and now they're dating, trying to see if the matchmaking works out.

Maggie nods at the story and saw Alex and Rick coming in.

"You want to go somewhere?" Rick asked Danny pointed at Maggie and Alex, "Oh, you guys can join us. It will be fun."

"Nah. I'll pass. You guys, enjoy," Maggie declined and waited for Alex to beg for her to come.

"Uh, actually, it's late. You guys, enjoy. Maggie and I are going home now," Alex asserted and exchanged a knowing look with Rick.

"Oh, you live together?" Danny inquired, giving them a quizzical look, "Yeah. You're roommates. Anyways, have fun. And Maggie, you know what to do," he whispered, and Maggie just nodded.

Alex and Maggie were left with a quite uncomfortable silence until Maggie broke the ice and offered her hand to Alex.

"Let's go?" but before Alex could reach it, another hand grabbed Alex's. Maggie swayed her hand behind her and questioned the woman who took Alex's hand, "Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Hayden. Alex's perfect match."

"Right. I...I should go," Maggie retreated, swallowing her words and did not look at Alex before leaving the shop.

"Maggie..." but Maggie didn't turn around and continue walking outside, "Who are you now?"

The woman introduced herself once again.

"Hayden, I believe you're my match? Eros gave me this location. Are you ready to find out if we're meant to be?" wow, Alex thought. This woman is too forward. Alex looked at the spot where Maggie was and sighed. 

Is she gonna go find Maggie, or is she going to go with Hayden? Her phone buzzed, and it was a text from Maggie and a registered Eros number.

/Hayden's your perfect match. Have a nice date. We prepared everything. All expenses paid. Enjoy! 💖

-Vauseman from Eros

Sawyer

/I'm home. Have a nice date. Send me a text when you need a little saving. :) 

Alex decided. She's going to go on a date with Hayden and see where this will all go.

/Don't wait for me. Goodnight, Maggs.

She sent and then offered a smile at Hayden.

"So, where does Eros wants us to go?"

"I know a place," Hayden giggled and took Alex's hand.

***

Alex answered five questions from Eros to determine her perfect match. And right now, she's about to find out if the matchmaking really works.

1\. Do you want your match to be a pet lover?

"So, do you have any pets, Hayden?" Alex asked, confirming and getting answers from the questions she was asked a while ago.

"Yes, I had a cat once, but one night she didn't come home, and I was lost, so now I just visit pets from rescue teams."

"Oh, speaking of rescue, Maggie and I have a dog, her name is Gertrude. We adopted her, and she was so cute, and she's a very good dog."

Two...three..four...and the last question. Whenever Hayden answers, Alex always finds a way to get Maggie's name in their conversation.

"So, do you wanna try the kiss and see if it's the fate that led us here?" Hayden inquired, Alex looked shocked, and she was face to face with Hayden who's smiling sweetly at her.

Hayden closed her eyes, and Alex has nowhere to go. She closed her eyes, and an image of someone pops right into her mind.

"Maggie!" she shouted, they opened their eyes, and Hayden was happy for her, she can feel it, "I need to find Maggie! I love her! She's the answer to the last question!" she giddily exclaimed and hugged Hayden, "I...am...so...sorry for wasting your time."

"Nope. Time spent with a woman like you is not a waste of time. Go, find Maggie," she said as she offered Alex one last hug, "I'll see you when I see you."

"Thank you so much. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you" Alex came running away and immediately found a ride home - to her and Maggie's home.

'Still up?' she sent, but she looked at the clock, and it's already midnight, Maggie's probably asleep by now.

As soon as she reached the door, she took a deep breath and heard the TV, Maggie's awake or Maggie's asleep, and she forgot to turn off the TV.

She went inside and found Maggie sleeping soundly on the couch. This is it, she thought.

Alex went near Maggie and made herself comfortable; she used her legs as Maggie's pillow and arranged the blanket, so it's covering Maggie properly. Alex slowly stroke Maggie's hair and admire the beautiful sleeping face in front of her.

"Hey, I know you're sleeping, but I have to tell you what happened today," she said. She turned the TV off, and all she can hear now is her and Maggie's breathing.

"I wasn't really going out on a date with Rick. He just asked me to accompany him at Eros, and I wanted you to come because I like to there with you while we wait for Rick's fate to unravel," she chuckled. She couldn't believe she was talking to a sleeping person.

"So, fast forward, he found his match, you met him, and then they found my match it was Hayden, and we went on a date, and I felt terrible for leaving you behind" Alex kissed Maggie's forehead and continued with her story.

"And we went on a date, and we talk, and I didn't notice that all I ever talk about was you. It was always you. I always find a way to get your name in our conversation, and when it got to the supposed to be a romantic part, your face just popped out of my mind. I don't know, Maggie. All I know is I have my answer for the last question they gave me."

"The answer is you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I love you. I love your smile, your dimples, your eyes, everything about you, and the way you do, God. I am in love with you, and I'm sorry for pushing you away, but I love you. I love you, and I will not get tired of saying that. I love everything about-----"

"I love you, too"

"You. You've been awake this whole time?" Alex panicked, but Maggie just winked at her, "you heard everything I said?"

"Couldn't that wait 'til I wake up?"

"No. Come here" Maggie stood up, and Alex cupped her cheeks, "I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I love you, and don't you dare push me away because I know that you love me and that you always do, and you always will."

"Too much confidence, I see----" Maggie was interested when Alex pressed her lips to her. She was shocked at first but gave in, and their lips were now in sync.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer"

"I love you, Alex Danvers"

* * *


End file.
